


Queen Snow White

by Autophile



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, after the happily ever after, mentions of potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autophile/pseuds/Autophile
Summary: My step mother and I, though to herself Queen Snow White as memories of her husband and his latest mistress, who was gaining a lot of political power thanks to the King’s favor, are more similar than I will admit.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Snow White
Kudos: 6





	Queen Snow White

As time passes, people share stories. Those stories with the passage of time change and those changes are considered ‘facts’. 

One of those ‘facts’ is that the Evil Queen’s Magic Mirror is a full body mirror hanging on a wall. 

In reality the Mirror was part of a magical vanity set enchanted by the Queen herself. Each object was made of silver and decorated with roses and vines. By far much more simple and humble than anyone would imagine but in the time she lived this was the best the daughter of a minor noble could afford.

The Mirror who would answer truthfully and correctly any question you asked it as long as that question had an answer was in fact a handheld one, big enough for one to see ones face in.

The Comb which when used detangled painlessly the hair and made it look healthy.

The Hairbrush which made the hair longer without having to wait for the passage of time while at the same time not letting become gray.

The Scissors to cut the long hair, always cutting at the right place even when wielded by an amateur.

Various containers of colorless paints and powders came together with two sets of makeup brushes. The ones decorated with roses took the colorless makeup and magically changed it into the color the person holding it had in mind. The ones decorated with vines were used to take the makeup off since nothing else would do it.

Bottles of fragrances each one of them capable to subtly manipulate the mind of those who smelled them. Bottles of oils and tonics used on different parts of the body.

And lastly, hidden in a secret compartment in the box the vanity set came in, was the Evil Queen’s Grimoire.

My step mother and I, though to herself Queen Snow White as memories of her husband and his latest mistress, who was gaining a lot of political power thanks to the King’s favor, are more similar than I will admit. 

“Magic Mirror in my hand who is my King’s most favored woman in the land?”

“His latest mistress, your highness.”

“Magic Mirror, Greatest of all, tell me, who is my husband’s forever love.”

“You are, your highness.”

Yesterday Mistress Maria had given birth to a son. Whispers were already going around that the child was going to become the King’s heir over her own three sons since the child was born during an eclipse.

Snow White and her step mother were both women who earned their power because of their beauty. Both of them would do anything to keep that power. 

But Snow White was smarter.

“Mistress Maria and the fourth prince, Prince Theodore, were caught in bed together. No one can tell when their relationship started so the young prince’s parentage is brought to question.”

There was no need for her to kill anyone. A small bottle of magic perfume and the right timing was good enough.

“I heard the priests talk to the King. They brought up the possibility of the prince being born during an eclipse to be a bad sign.”

Everything else could be taken care of by everyone around the King.


End file.
